


Harm Mitigation

by opalmatrix



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: They'd let Graff oversee the loading of the refugees because of what he was.  The aftermath shouldn't have been a surprise.
Relationships: Di Janz/Signy Mallory, Jurgen Graff/Signy Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Harm Mitigation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/gifts).



> Well, far from light-hearted. But it was a scene that occurred to me.

The message finally came through: the last of the refugee ships had undocked. "I copy," Signy said to her chief communications officer. "I'm going offline for a bit. Alert me 30 minutes to jump. Your number 2 should continue to monitor refugee fleet comms. Helm 1 is in charge."

That was standard procedure, while they made the run out to the jump point. Of course, nothing was regular on this trip, with a dozen merchanters in train behind them, packed to the beams with station refugees. It might had been Jurgen Graff, her executive officer, in charge, but he'd been on the docks until the last hatch was locked, overseeing the loading of the passengers. It had been riot, at the end. She'd told him he could stand down.

Her door comm buzzed. "It's me, Di."

She opened the door. Master Sergeant Dison Janz was out of his armor and fresh from a shower, his hair still damp, a bottle under one elbow. She waved him in. "Heard from Graff?" he said.

Something about the way he said it ... . "No. Why?"

"He was on the edge there. He had 'em all under control, that whole crowd on dockside. They listened. He knew what to say, but they were going to break. It went on for hours, and I was never sure we wouldn't have to open fire. Not sure if it was luck or mastery: it was like watching a ridership run an ice field under fire. Disaster any minute, and finally they did break. You got my report. But he didn't start shaking until _Hanford_ 's lock slammed to."

Signy frowned. "He sounded steady enough when I told him to take off after he came in. Hoarse, but that's no surprise."

Di's face was tight. "He would make sure to sound that way for you ... ma'am."

"Dammit, don't go formal on me, Di!" She threw herself into her desk chair and pulled up the message system. _XO Jurgen Graff, report to captain's quarters for conference immediately. Subject: Harm Mitigation._ She pushed Send.

Di sat down on the edge of the bed and put the bottle on the bedside table. They waited, and both relaxed when the ping of Graff's acknowledgement came back. "I couldn't send anyone else," said Signy, voice low. "And he wanted to go. Kept reminding me how he kept the lid on the Hellburner Project recruits. He was the best choice."

"We all know it," said Di. "Him too."

At last the door buzzer sounded again. Graff was standing there, his pale eyes sunk in his bony face, shoulders slumped. His Fleet casuals were rumpled: he looked like he'd been pulled out of bed. "Get in here," ordered Signy. "Di, set up some shots of that stuff you brought."

Di went for the flat canister that protected her collection of shot glasses, souvenirs of better days, and started pouring out the clear liquor. Graff stepped in and leaned on the wall by the door. "Talk," said Signy.

Graff's lips pressed together and he shut his eyes. Finally, he said, "It wasn't the ones that the troopers shot that got to me. I've seen plenty of dead by now. It was the ones left behind when the last lock slammed. Their faces ... ."

"We can't save the whole sector, XO. Terrible but true. Di, give him that."

Graff took the glass as though it were poison. "Drink it," she said, sharp.

He looked at her, and his expression hardened. He raised the glass and took it in one gulp. His eyes watered and he exhaled slowly.

Signy tossed her own shot down and watched as Di did the same. Then she dimmed the lights and started to strip off her uniform. "Glasses on the tray. Join me. We'll nap, or whatever. We have a good six hours."

In her bed, they sandwiched him, his face against Signy's shoulder, Di's arms wrapped around him from behind. He shook with sobs and gasped for breath. Di got him some tissue wipes and turn the lights off, except for the dim safety by the door. At last, Graff's breath evened out. "He's under," whispered Di.

"We'll follow," she answered, and shut her eyes.

Harm mitigation. They did what they could.


End file.
